


Eilean A' Cheo

by Glinda



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: F/M, Fae & Fairies, Gaelic Language, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Selkies
Language: Gàidhlig
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9944549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glinda/pseuds/Glinda
Summary: Bha an ceò a’ tighinn ann. Bha rudeigin eile a’ tighinn cuideachd. (The mist was coming in. Something else was coming too.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this over a year ago, for one of those put your iTunes on random and use the first ten songs as prompts things. One of the songs that came up was _Eilean_ by Niteworks. It's rather an atmospheric version of the Eilean A' Cheo (The Misty Isle, one of the Gaelic names for Skye.) especially if you do as I did and mishear the last line of one of the verses and think its talking about seeing something coming through the mist. (Presumably the island but what if it was something more mythical?) Once I discovered my mistake the story rather stalled out, but having come across it again recently, I still quite like it (and more importantly I still understood what I'd written - points for improved reading comprehension!) so I'm letting it out into the wild.
> 
> Translation is in hover text, not always an exact translation as it was an attempt to write the story in Gaelic rather being written in English and then translated into Gaelic. I think it loses something in the translation, I'm afraid.

“Duisg.” Thuirt an guth eolach agus earailteach. “Duisg Abdul. Feumaidh thu ag eirigh an drasta!”

Bha Abdul a’ fosgladh a shuilen. Chaidh e na shìneadh ann an traigh molag agus bha an ceò a’ tighinn ann. Bha rudeigin eile a’ tighinn cuideachd.

Bha Eilean a’ seasamh sios a-rithist. 

“Tha iad a’ tighinn. Tha iad a tighinn tron a’ cheò. Seall!” thuirt Eilean.

“The hell are those?!” freagairt Peter, suilen làn. 

“Fae,” thuirt Abdul air faighinn a ghuth. “Ionadail. Cunnartach.”

Nuair a bha Peter a’ tionndadh dha le an aghaidh eagal, gun robh Abdul cuimhne aige. Cha robh e a’ bruidhinn Beurla. Feuch e a-rithist.

“Local Fae. Dangerous. Eilean: A bheil iad a’ deanamh ruideigin ri mo’ cheann?”

“Tha. Tha mi a’ smaoineachadh gu bheil iad ag iarraidh an tairbhe.” Thuirt an selkie, clamharach. “Tha an Bannraigh claonag.” 

Thug i Beverley an seall fada.

“Chan eil mi a’ smoaineachadh gum bidh do bhan-dia abhainn a’ stad i idir.

“Bidh sinn a’ sealltainn mu dheidhinn sin,” thuirt Beverley, “Cha bhiodh i a’ chiad Bannraigh Fae gun robh mi a’ sabaid air mo bhalach.”

“Are you doing that on purpose, or are they doing something to your head too?” freagairt Peter.

“I’m speaking Gaelic on purpose. They know Eilean can’t speak English and they presumed that us being Londoners Abdul would be the only one able to translate from Gaelic to English. They didn’t realise I would have picked up enough of the language by now; they don’t understand what I am. Good.” Thuirt Beverley. Bha i coltas toilichte agus feargach. Agus bha i saoban claidheamh mòr ‘s seann.

Cuir braoisg air Eilean. “’S toil leam i. An cùm sinn i?”

“Tha mi a’ smaoineachadh gum bidh a h-abhainn ag iarraidh i air ais.” Thuirt Abdul gu neo-shoilleir.

“Eusbach. Ach uill, chan eil a h-uile rud aghaibh. Sabaid a-nis?”

Tha an cailean gluais. Tha an duil nan cheò…sgog…


End file.
